The Pool of Tears (Wendy version)
Wendy continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Wendy began, before part of her dress covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Wendy was surprised to find that she was floating down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Wendy said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "...and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then caught on something. She then saw Timon run down a wierd hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Meerkat!" Wendy called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Wendy commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was a small door about six inches high, with a green cricket with antennae, wearing a blue top hat with a yellow band around it. He also wears an orange shirt, yellow tie, tan pants, white gloves, and a black trenchcoat. He also carried an umbrella. His name was Jiminy Cricket. She began to open the door and the cricket let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Wendy said. "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the cricket said. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. You can call me Jiminy. But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Wendy began. "Rather good, what?" Jiminy said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Wendy said. "Well, one good turn deserves another," Jiminy said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for a beige meerkat," Wendy said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Jiminy said before he revealed an image and Wendy peeked in to see Timon running away. "There he is!" Wendy said. "I simply must get through." Jiminy shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." "You mean impossible?" Wendy asked. "No, impassible," Jiminy said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Wendy said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions." Jiminy said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Wendy read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Jiminy asked. Wendy laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh... cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "... roast turkey," Wendy said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Wendy said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Jiminy laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Wendy said, as she ran up to Jiminy. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Jiminy said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Wendy groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Jiminy began. "What key?" Wendy asked. "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Jiminy said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Wendy said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat dow with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she said. Jiminy laughed and said to Wendy, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Wendy said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Wendy read. She picked up the pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Wendy said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Wendy yelled, as she grew bigger. Jiminy's mouth was covered by Wendy's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit the room. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Jiminy mumbled behind Wendy's slipper. "What did you say?" The giant Wendy asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Jiminy said and he began laughing. Wendy sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Wendy said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-Now, I'll never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Jiminy. "Oh, come on, now," Jiminy said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Wendy sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl!" Jiminy said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop I say!" Wendy didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Jiminy noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Wendy picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Wendy said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Jiminy said, as he swallowed the water and Wendy and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction